Saburo the 5th
by Musicland
Summary: You have Riho's Story, Eripon's Story, Zukki's Story and Mizupon's story. But you have never gotten Mamiin's story. Follow Saburo Mami through her years as a Morning Musume member.


**Okay, so this is a fanfiction based on the J-Pop Idol group, Morning Musume. Saburo Mami and Muramoto Chie belong to me, while Murakami Chiyo belongs to a co-worker of mine. All of this come from the Hello!Project Fanon wikia. **

**I don't own Morning Musume and the REAL members, only the fanon stuff guys!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Saburo no Introduction!

Saburo Mami had only been a ninth generation member for a week. Already, she watched as her fellow generation mates were all spoiled. But not her. It put her down even more. She was already upset about the fact that her father recently died of cancer. She could remember the day.

**_December 10,2010:_**

_Saburo, her mother, and her sister Eri were on their way to the Tokyo Memorial Hospital to visit Mr. Saburo. He was staying there because his cancer got really bad, according to the doctors. Saburo thought it was not as bad as it sounded. That the doctors could patch him up really good. That today was just a normal visit like all the other days._

_As soon as the family entered the Hospital, they were all rushed to the Hospital. Saburo tried not to think about anything negative. Her father was in good hands. Right?_

_"I am sorry," Dr. Takamina was blocking the family from the door, "But you mustn't go in.". "What?! Why?! My husband is in there! I must go in there right away!" Mrs. Saburo protested. "You can not," Dr. Takamina explained, "Because Mr. Saburo died last night.". It only took Mami one second to burst into tears. "He's dead," Mami shouted at the top of her lungs, "I thought you could save him!"._

_"I did too," Dr. Takamina replied, "But the tumor spread fast overnight. I am sorry for your loss.". As Eri and Mrs. Saburo dragged Mami away, in tears as well, Mami screamed at the doctor. "You killed my bestfriend! You killed him! You lied to me! You lied!"._

It wasn't a topic that Mami liked to talk about. When she first joined a week ago, all the members made up their minds not to talk about the topic at all. They knew it would be too hard for her, and it might bring her to tears again. Everything just ran smoothly.

"Mamiin," a voice called from down the hall, "Ninth generation meeting! Now!". It was Suzuki Kanon, a fellow generation member. Mami walked down the hallway and into the ninth generation meeting room slowly. What did they want to talk about now? Probably pointless stuff, like how to make their debut single as succesful as possible.

"Alright fellow Kyuukies," Fukumura Mizuki, the oldest member of the generation, announced, Today, we are going to have our first handshake event! Remember, this is for the sake of Morning Musume to gain as much fans as possible. So we will practice sayings and signatures! We only have an hour left before we leave for the Ikeburo!". Everyone cheered but Mami. It was just a handshake event. It was very unlikely to have new fans there. It was just Morning Musume fans and that was it.

"Mami," Fukumura adressed her, "You don't seem too enthusiastic. Why?". "I don't need to explain anything to you." Saburo muttered under her breath, soon regretting it. "Calm down kiddo," Ikuta Erina, the second oldest, replied, "It's nothing serious.".

Fukumura, who was still shocked at Saburo's reply, rose from her seat. "Do you have a problem with the handshake event? Because you don't have to go if you are going to ruin all the fun for us." Fukumura said, crossing her arms. Sayashi Riho, another generation mate, nodded her head. Suzuki and Ikuta were just sitting there clueless.

Saburo felt crushed to peices. Why were they treating her this way? It was only one little snap. They have been treating her this way the minute they met her!. "Fine," Saburo made up her mind, "I won't go.". And with that, she made her exit.

* * *

"Mamiin," A high pitched voice boomed down the hallway, "The bus is leaving for the event! Why aren't you ready?". It was Sayumi Michishige, one of the older girls and a sixth generation member. "I am not going." Saburo said through sobs. "_Eh? Nani?_ Why Not?" Sayumi rushed to Saburo's side. Sayumi's specialty was comforting people. She has been doing that for years.

"Because Mizuki doesn't want me too!" Now Saburo was shouting just like she was when Dr. Takamina told her that her father was dead. "Why wouldn't Mizuki want you to go Mamiin? She seems like a nice girl." Sayumi replied confused. "Because I snapped at her. Haven't you noticed that Morning Musume hasn't really gained any fans. How could five young girls help? It's not like we are the most promoted idols in the world!" Saburo explained.

"Let me tell you something," Sayumi said with a smile, "I have been in Morning Musume since 2003. These are the three factors to become a big group: Good Music, Good Talent, Good Personalities. I think Mizupon just has faith that you five could bring that back. Don't try to crush her dreams though. You could be right, you could be wrong.". Mami nodded. She didn't know that Mizupon would be so sensitive about the topic of bringing Morning Musume back.

"Now," Sayu said giving Mami a tight hug, "Get on that bus and make sure you are as pumped as ever.". "Hai Sayu-chan! Arigatou Gozaimasu!". Saburo was ready to bring Morning Musume back!

* * *

**That is the first chapter! I hope all you Hello!Project fans enjoyed it!**


End file.
